Dumbo (film)/Credits
Full credits for Dumbo. Cast * Colin Farrell as Holt Farrier * Michael Keaton as V.A. Vandevere * Danny DeVito as Max Medici * Eva Green as Colette Marchant * Alan Arkin as J. Griffin Remington * Nico Parker as Milly Farrier * Finley Hobbins as Joe Farrier * Roshan Seth as Pramesh Singh * Lars Eidinger as Hans Brugelbecker * Deobia Oparei as Rongo * Joseph Gatt as Neils Skellig * Miguel Muñoz Segura as Ivan the Wonderful (as Miguel Muñoz) * Zenaida Alcalde as Catherine the Greater (as Zenaida Alcalde Alcalde) * Douglas Reith as Sotheby * Phil Zimmerman as Rufus Sorghum * Sharon Rooney as Miss Alantis * Frank Bourke as Puck the Organ Grinder * Ragevan Vasan as Pramesh’s Nephew * Michael Buffer as Baritone Bates * Sandy Martin as Verna the Secretary * Tom Seekings as Teenager in Crowd * Heather Rome as Stuffy Society Lady * Scott Haney as Rancher * Erick Hayden as Rancher * Greg Canestrari as Heckler * Chris Rogers as Heckler * Max Gill as Mean Teen * Peter Brookes as Mean Teen * Simon Connolly as Stage Manager * Nick Bartlett as Armored Truck Driver * Harry Taylor as Power Tower Guard * Vincent Andriano as Bridge Guard * Liam Bewley as Nightmare Island Guard * Ben Crowe as Dreamland Guard * Josef Davies as Dreamland Security Guard * Clive Brunt as Burly Engineer * Richard Leeming as Pipsqueak Engineer * Angela Sant'Albano as First Maid (as Angela Ashton) * Alice Bonifacio as Second Maid * Philip Rosch as Reporter * Joseph Macnab as Reporter * Rob Heanley as Reporter * Amerjit Deu as Indian Ship Captain * Lucy DeVito as Coat Check Girl * Richard James-Clarke as Joplin Man * Matthew Castle as Joplin Man * Bret Jones as Joplin Man * Zee Asha as Joplin Woman * Carol Been as Joplin Woman * Jessica Barker-Wren as Joplin Woman (as Jessica Barker Wren) * Arabella Neale as Woman * Rosie Akerman as Woman * Tim Southgate as Vendor * Edd Osmond as "Dumbo" Performer * Anatoli Akerman as Clown * Richard Garaghty as Clown * Daniel GonÇalves as Clown * Marjo Nantel as Clown * Paddy Waters as Clown * Sergii Shadrin as Knife Thrower * Nataliia Shadrina as Knife Thrower * Tom Gaskin as Juggler * Mehari “Bibi” Tesfamarian as Juggler * Binyam “Bichu” Tesfamarian as Juggler * Zolzaya Batmunkh as Contortionist Dancer * Otgonchimeg Chuluunzorig as Contortionist Dancer * Ariunchimeg Enkhsaikhan as Contortionist Dancer * Oldokh Ganbold as Contortionist Dancer * Benjamin “Bendini” French as Contortionist * Chirame Shapra as Pramesh’s Troupe * Govinda as Pramesh’s Troupe * Iran Singh as Pramesh’s Troupe * Jana Posna as The Poodle Act * Jo Osmond as The Cook * Jewels Gold as Mademoiselle Flambé * Zelda Rosset Colon as Annie Farrier * Kristian Kristof as Troupe Leader * Larysa Semeniuk as Top of the Cake Performer * Olha Shutiak as Top of the Cake Performer * Olena Kosiuchenko as Top of the Cake Performer * Ievgeniia Potas as Top of the Cake Performer * Nika Amchyslavska as Layer Cake Dancer * Yulia Bandaliuk as Layer Cake Dancer * Alexandra Demeter as Layer Cake Dancer * Liudmyla Dolia as Layer Cake Dancer * Olena Dolgikh as Layer Cake Dancer * Radina Filipova as Layer Cake Dancer * Viktoriia Galishcheva as Layer Cake Dancer * Iaryna Gerych as Layer Cake Dancer * Heather Gould as Layer Cake Dancer * Olivia Grainge as Layer Cake Dancer * Hanna Hapii as Layer Cake Dancer * Anastasiia Hladun as Layer Cake Dancer * Daria Hopka as Layer Cake Dancer * Yana Hristova as Layer Cake Dancer * Yevheniia Hulchak as Layer Cake Dancer * Anastasiia Ilina as Layer Cake Dancer * Zhanina Ivanova as Layer Cake Dancer * Anastasiia Kanunnikova as Layer Cake Dancer * Natalia Kara as Layer Cake Dancer * Krystyna Kholodenko as Layer Cake Dancer * Ganna Kulbida as Layer Cake Dancer * Zsuzsanna Lakatos as Layer Cake Dancer * Daria Lytvynenko as Layer Cake Dancer * Daria Malikova as Layer Cake Dancer * Anastasiia Morenko as Layer Cake Dancer * Liubov Myronets as Layer Cake Dancer * Inna Nahasiuk as Layer Cake Dancer * Oleksandra Ohiienko as Layer Cake Dancer * Kateryna Pavlenko as Layer Cake Dancer * Tetiana Plis as Layer Cake Dancer * Anna Pugachova as Layer Cake Dancer * Kateryna Roshkovska as Layer Cake Dancer * Liudmyla Sarzhynska as Layer Cake Dancer * Volha Shapavalava as Layer Cake Dancer * Anna Shumeiko as Layer Cake Dancer * Yana Solodzhuk as Layer Cake Dancer * Inga Solovyova as Layer Cake Dancer * Daria Sovik as Layer Cake Dancer * Daria Tsyhipa as Layer Cake Dancer * Olena Makiievska as Layer Cake Dancer * Iuliia Slobodian as Layer Cake Dancer * Réka Szabó as Layer Cake Dancer * Petya Tocheva as Layer Cake Dancer * Klaudia Tóth as Layer Cake Dancer * Zhenina Trashlieva as Layer Cake Dancer * Anhelina Tsapenko as Layer Cake Dancer * Anastasia Tyshchenko as Layer Cake Dancer * Daryna Veresiuk as Layer Cake Dancer * Srebrina Zhelyazkova as Layer Cake Dancer * Anastasiia Zorina as Layer Cake Dancer * Terri-Lee Blake as Additional Dancer * Suan-Li Ong as Additional Dancer * Beth Willetts as Additional Dancer * Tom Ball as Clown * Connor Bartlett as Clown * Sammy Dinneen as Clown * Dan Edwards as Clown * Jonathan Fee as Clown * Adam Fullick as Clown * Joe Livermore as Clown * Chris Lodge as Clown * David McDuff as Clown * Hauk Pattison as Clown * Andrew Rothwell as Clown * Hillas Smith as Clown * Dan Thomas as Clown * Kirk Zammit as Clown * Jemma Ellison as Horse Rider * Helen Gilbertson as Horse Rider * Jasmine Hope Lusher as Horse Rider * Rosie Howard as Horse Rider * Harriet Hulbert as Horse Rider * Claire Jones as Horse Rider * Jade Lye as Horse Rider * Vanda Móczár as Horse Rider * Darcy Nott as Horse Rider * Kerry Potter as Horse Rider * Olivia Robertson as Horse Rider * Kathleen Robinson as Horse Rider * Philippa Ruth Wilmot as Horse Rider * Nynke van der Horn as Horse Rider * Natalie Wood as Horse Rider * Julian Kershaw as Orchestra Conductor * Simon Adams as Orchestra * Navid Asghari as Orchestra * Andres Austin Bennett as Orchestra * Robert Bauco as Orchestra * Stephen Bayley as Orchestra * Mircea Belei as Orchestra * Morton Bekkenes as Orchestra * Jonathan Brooks as Orchestra * Ken Byrd as Orchestra * Peter Crebbin as Orchestra * Hereward Cruttwell-Reade as Orchestra * Francesco Corallini as Orchestra * Martin Dare-Edwards as Orchestra * Jorge Espadas as Orchestra * Antonio de Faria as Orchestra (as Antonio Faria) * Harry Farrant as Orchestra * Sandro Franchini as Orchestra * Greg Hall as Orchestra * Martin Kelmanson as Orchestra * Don Lister as Orchestra * Nigel Lowe as Orchestra * Maria Madarova as Orchestra * Alex Mann as Orchestra * Lucio Martus Alonso as Orchestra * Stuart Matthews as Orchestra * Jon McVea as Orchestra * Andrew Perry-McAlpine as Orchestra * Christopher Redwood as Orchestra * Matthew Rohman as Orchestra * Alvin Roy as Orchestra * Harley Stapleton Brister as Orchestra * Julian Snell as Orchestra * Shaz Shaz as Orchestra * James Thomson as Orchestra * Matthew Trinetti as Orchestra * James Weight as Orchestra * Peter White as Orchestra * Ashely Yeates as Orchestra * Marcello Zorzi as Orchestra * Billy Burton as Audience Member * Nell Burton as Audience Member * Scarlett Crossley as Audience Member * Tommy Featherstone as Audience Member * Desmond Frey as Audience Member * Che Grant as Audience Member * Sayer Harrison as Audience Member * Zaris-Angel Hator as Audience Member * Faye Larkin as Audience Member * Valeria Lebedeva-Alexopoulou as Audience Member * Charlie McGonagle as Audience Member * Glen Mexted as Audience Member * Anna Novikova as Audience Member * Ophelia Parsons as Audience Member * Rocco Peacock as Audience Member * Max Reader as Audience Member * Rocco Wright as Audience Member * Henrihs Ahmadejevs as Circus Roundabout (uncredited) * Alfie Allen as Dreamland Teen/Reacting Teen (uncredited) * Kim Allen as Dreamland Teen/Reacting Teen (uncredited) * Fraz Anthony as New Yorker (uncredited) * Charles M. Baker as New Yorker (uncredited) * Charles Robert Barrett as Guard (uncredited) * Michael Barron as New York VIP (uncredited) * Sarah Bennani as Lindsay (uncredited) * Trevor Bennett as New Yorker/Photographer (uncredited) * Luke Benoit as Medici Worker (uncredited) * Pierre Bergman as Train Driver (uncredited) * Alan Brown as Extra (uncredited) * Pippa Brown as Extra (uncredited) * Christine Callaghan as Dreamland Visitor (uncredited) * Luke Clampitt as Backstage Hand (uncredited) * Jonathan Clifford as Circus Roundabout (uncredited) * Victoria Coburn as Dreamland Choir (uncredited) * Bern Collaço as Joplin Audience Member (uncredited) * Ethan Collins as Child (uncredited) * Virginia Coronado as Dreamland Audience Member (uncredited) * David Thomas Coulter as Crowd Member (uncredited) * Matthew Cox as New Yorker (uncredited) * Mark Cross as Train Passenger (uncredited) * Megan Crossland as Dreamland Girl (uncredited) * Tom Dab as Soldier (uncredited) * Stuart Daly as Parade Soldier (uncredited) * Anthony Davies as Dreamland Gentleman (uncredited) * Elena Deilamy as Child (uncredited) * Nigel Eaton as New York Gentleman (uncredited) * Chris Ecob as Dreamland Vendor (uncredited) * Dimeji Ewuoso as Extra (uncredited) * Marc Esse as Circus Goer (uncredited) * Ndongo Faye as Fireman (uncredited) * Roger Findlay as VIP Circus Audience Member (uncredited) * Callum Forman as Dreamland Patron (uncredited) * George Gjiggy Francis as New York Photographer (uncredited) * Melodie Gibson as Circus Goer (uncredited) * Linda Gray as Dreamland Audience Member (uncredited) * Richard Green as Extra (uncredited) * Eleanor Ham as Maid (uncredited) * Ryan Hannaford as Farmer at Circus #1 (uncredited) * Sarah Sayuri Hare as Lady (uncredited) * Keira Nicole Harris as Dreamland VIP (uncredited) * Ian Harrod as Townsfolk (uncredited) * Steve Healey as Dreamland Parade Guard (uncredited) * Zak Holland as Dreamland Audience Member (uncredited) * Anthony Hornby as Dreamland Vendor (uncredited) * Tim Ingall as Joplin Audience Member (uncredited) * Nick Ivakhiv as Joplin Audience Member (uncredited) * Tanya J as Extra (uncredited) * Zander James as Circus Boy #1 (uncredited) * Jiho Jung as Dreamland Girl (uncredited) * Jackson Kai as Boat Crew (uncredited) * Lampros Kalfuntzos as Dreamland Patron Guard (uncredited) * Ben Kelleher as Townsfolk (uncredited) * Simrita Khela as Townsfolk (uncredited) * Craig Thomas Lambert as Candy Floss Vendor (uncredited) * Hugo Lambert-Laurent as Medici Worker (uncredited) * Lillia Langley as Dreamland Circus Audience (uncredited) * Kamil Lemieszewski as Circus Attendant (uncredited) * Mickey Lewis as Joplin Policeman (uncredited) * Keith Lomas as Dreamland Socialite (uncredited) * Anthony Lowery as Dreamland Engineer (uncredited) * Nina Mangold as Circus Audience Member (uncredited) * Daz Martin as Extra (uncredited) * Matthew David McCarthy as Townsfolk (uncredited) * Rita McDonald Damper as Dreamland Lady (uncredited) * Cordelia McGowan as Circus Goer (uncredited) * Stephen McGowan as Animal Handler (uncredited) * Paul A Munday as Extra (uncredited) * Despoina Natsiou as New York Lady (uncredited) * Philips Nortey as Merchant Lewis (uncredited) * Hugh O'Brien as Dreamland Gentleman (uncredited) * Yasmine Odofin as Child at Circus (uncredited) * Leandro Omuri as Circus Guest (uncredited) * Rick Osman as Carny/Circus Audience (uncredited) * Sasha Pal-Born as Edwardian Child (uncredited) * Ella Parsons as Extra (uncredited) * Bergman Pierre as Train Driver (uncredited) * Victor Pietraru as Dreamland Vendor (uncredited) * Ian Porter as Cavendish (uncredited) * Leah R. Powell as New Yorker (uncredited) * Richard Price as Dreamland Parade Guard/Joplin Townsfolk (uncredited) * Alo Raptopoulos as Extra (uncredited) * Tom Raybe as Extra (uncredited) * Mark Reader as New Yorker (uncredited) * Paul Riddell as Spectator (uncredited) * Will Rowlands as Mr. Wilcox - Customer (uncredited) * Rufus as Circus Goer #24 (uncredited) * Stephen Samson as New Yorker (uncredited) * Bernardo Santos as Circus Attendant (uncredited) * Ben Matthew Saunders as New York Teen (uncredited) * Byron Schepen as Crowd Member (uncredited) * James Thomas Scott as Circus Gentleman (uncredited) * Zoë Scott as Lavish Apartment Maid (uncredited) * Rashid Shadat as Parade Guard (uncredited) * Venla Shalin as Circus Girl/Joplin Lady (uncredited) * Jason Shillingford as New York Gentleman (uncredited) * Joakim Skarli as Joplin Audience Member (uncredited) * John Southgate as New York Man (uncredited) * Jaymes Sygrove as New Yorker (uncredited) * Christine Symmonds as Dreamland Girl (uncredited) * Muriel T as 1920's Circus Goer (uncredited) * Georgie-May Tearle as Dreamland Lady/Joplin Lady/Medici Lady/New Yorker (uncredited) * Emily Tebbutt as Dreamland Couple - Ferris Wheel (uncredited) * Peter Trevor as Railway Worker (uncredited) * Matt Truman as New Yorker (uncredited) * Jessie Vinning as Dreamland New Yorker (uncredited) * Stuart Whelan as Fireman (uncredited) * Lucy White as Extra (uncredited) * Arthur Wilde as New Yorker (uncredited) * Peter Willoughby as Dreamland Orchestra - Trumpet 1 (uncredited) * Rebecca Wilson as Dreamland Woman/New Yorker (uncredited) * Christian Wolf-La'Moy as Police Driver (uncredited) * Paul Woodbridge as Crowd Member Running from Fire (uncredited) * Samuel Woodhams as Ferris Wheel Male (uncredited) * Charlotte Worwood as Circus Goer (uncredited) * Ian Yexley as New Yorker (uncredited) * Alicja Zubel as Extra (uncredited) Crew Category:Full Credits Category:Dumbo